<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Everything Can Be The Wind by SomewhatNihilistic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907480">Not Everything Can Be The Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatNihilistic/pseuds/SomewhatNihilistic'>SomewhatNihilistic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Violence, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Neighbors, Non-Graphic Violence, Not By Shane Though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Shane Madej, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, They Begin Working At Buzzfeed, Worried Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatNihilistic/pseuds/SomewhatNihilistic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane meets his new upstairs neighbor, Ryan. After a quick introduction, he learns that they both will start working at Buzzfeed soon. Everything seems to go fine until Ryan's boyfriend enters the picture.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>This is based on the song "Must Have Been The Wind" by Alec Benjamin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Original Male Character(s), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure how long this fic will be and this will be the first one I have ever posted. I'd love for any feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane was not expecting anything else to happen today. He got up relatively early, had breakfast with his roommate Sara, and got ready for his interview at Buzzfeed. While the interview could have gone better in his opinion, it went well enough to get offered the internship. He was now ready to order some takeout and cuddle with his cat. So, it was to his surprise when he bumped into someone carrying a box labeled “OFFICE SHIT.” It was even more surprising when he noticed how much shorter this guy was. And how cute he was.</p><p>“Sorry about that dude, didn’t see you down there.” New Guy looked up and scoffed. Shane sometimes forgets that not everyone appreciates his style of humor, but before he could apologize, New Guy was already speaking.</p><p>“Hey! I’m of average height. Not everyone can have stilts for legs you know!” He adjusted the box in his hands a few times before putting it down and crossing his arms, looking back up at Shane with a small smirk. “Besides, I don’t have to worry about banging my head on doorways.”</p><p>Putting up his hands in mock surrender, Shane chuckled and pointed to the box. “Office Shit huh? Are you moving in?” He hasn’t really seen any new people in a while and knows pretty much everyone in the building.</p><p>“Yeah, just started carrying all my stuff in,” New Guy said with a small shrug. “Didn’t realize I had so much stuff until now though.”</p><p>“Well, if I have not offended you with my tallness, I could help you carry some things.”</p><p>“Hmm, how do I know you’re not trying to murder me.”</p><p>“You don’t but if I was, I’d probably have done something by now.” New guy let out a small laugh and picked up his box again.</p><p>“I’m just joshing ya. If you wanna help you can grab some of those boxes from the truck. Just a warning though, if you do murder me, I will haunt your ass.” He gestured to the moving truck with a smile.</p><p>“Please, why would I bother carrying those probably heavy boxes just to murder you. Also, ghosts aren’t real.” Shane said, as he made his way to the truck and grabbed another box and followed New Guy to his apartment.</p><p>“Ghosts are real! There’s so much evidence out there.” New Guy all but yelled. Shane would bet that if his hands weren’t full, he would be waving them all around. Of course, this guy was a believer. Doesn’t make him any less cute though.</p><p>“The evidence you’re talking about is mostly fake. Everything is shopped nowadays. Can’t trust anything.”</p><p>“Just you wait Big Guy, I’ll prove it to you.”</p><p>“Big guy?”</p><p>“I don’t even know your name, so I need to have something to call you by.”</p><p>“Names Madej. Shane Madej. I would shake your hand but mine is currently full.” He gave a small wink towards the other man.</p><p>“Really, a James bond reference?”</p><p>“Why not? I’ve been dying to do that, and you gave me the perfect opportunity” New Guy was smiling still, so Shane counted it as a win. New guy just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Whatever, I’m Ryan.” They’ve stopped in front of a door labeled 306. The apartment right above Shane’s.</p><p>“Hey, would you look at that. My apartment is right below yours.” Shane looked at New Guy ─ Ryan ─ and waited for him to open the door. After some finagling, Ryan was able to get his key without setting the box down and they entered the rather empty apartment. So far, the only thing there was some other boxes, a couch, and a small table.</p><p>“206? Well at least I know what apartment to haunt if I get murked tonight,” Ryan laughed and set down his box on the kitchen counter. “You can put yours next to mine.”</p><p>“No ones getting murked tonight, Lil Guy,” Shane huffed out as he set down the box.</p><p>“Hmm, I guess we’ll see” Ryan walked out of the room, making sure Shane was following his before propping the door open with a shoe. “Cmon let's finish this up and then think of getting some food.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>After a solid 45 minutes of walking up and down the stairs with moderately heavy boxes, Shane and Ryan were finally done. Shane took the seat on an empty chair by the kitchen counter while Ryan began unloading some of his kitchenware. Besides some small banter here and there, they were mostly quiet while trying to move everything. Shane assumed it was because every time they talked, everything seemed to slow down.</p><p>“Thanks for the help dude. That could have taken so much longer without you. But considering since I just moved here the only options I have for food are some cereal and popcorn, or I can order us some takeout.” Ryan said while putting away the last of his kitchen utensils.</p><p>“While I love me some good old popcorn, takeout would be amazing. Let me get my wallet and I can pay you back,” Shane said as he struggled to get his wallet out of his back pocket.</p><p>“Popcorn sure is amazing and don’t worry about paying, this is on me.” Ryan took out his phone and was already ordering their food. “You’re not allergic to anything, are you?”</p><p>Shane shook his head and Ryan quickly finished up their order. They made their way to the rather small couch in Shane’s opinion, but anything that can’t fit his legs is small to him. After getting comfortable, they both fell into an easy conversation. Shane was glad they were able to get along so quickly. It usually takes forever for him to warm up to new people, Sara included. God, he was so awkward when he first met Sara. Why was meeting Ryan so different?</p><p>While waiting for their food, they talked about a number of things. Shane quickly realized how much they have in common. He has never met someone that shares his love of popcorn until now. They somehow even shared the same scheme of cheating the system at movie theaters into getting more popcorn. Unfortunately, their conversation was put on hold when the delivery guy came.</p><p>They both ate quickly, now realizing how hungry they were after gathering all the boxes. It wasn’t until they were done, and everything was thrown away that their earlier conversation continued.</p><p>“So why did you move down to LA Ryan?” Shane asked as he sat back down on the couch, Ryan copying his movements.</p><p>“I figured it was time to be a little further away from my parents. I also got accepted at a production company, BuzzFeed, as an intern and wanted to be closer to the offices.”</p><p>“Congrats dude! Guess we’ll be coworkers as well as neighbors.” Shane sent another wink towards Ryan. What are the odds his cute new neighbor also became his coworker? He doesn’t believe in good luck but if he did, today was sure full of it.</p><p>“Awesome! It’s nice to know I won’t be the only fresh face there. I currently have some friends that work there I can introduce you too if you want at least.”</p><p>“That would be great, thanks, dude.” Ryan nodded and started a new topic. Time seemed to fly by as they talked and talked. Shane didn’t even realize just how long they were talking until he felt his phone buzz.</p><p>
  <em>Sara; 11:38</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You coming back home or do I need to file a missing person report</em>
</p><p>Shane groaned. He really spent the past 5 hours helping Ryan out.</p><p>“Is your girlfriend texting you? You can go if you need to,” Ryan asked, his smile looking slightly forced.</p><p>“Nah I don’t have a girlfriend, just my roommate. She’s just wondering where I am.” That forced smile turned more genuine. There was something like relief in that facial expression. Interesting.</p><p>“What about you? This place seems a little big for just one person.” Ryan looked away from Shane. He hesitated before answering.</p><p>“My, uh, my boyfriend is moving in with me in a couple of weeks…” He looked sad and nervous as he said it. Feeling incredibly disappointed, Shane nodded.</p><p>“Nice. Don’t worry I ain’t judging. That would be kind of hypocritical of me, considering I’m bi.” Relaxing a little, Ryan smile at him. He still looked a little sad.</p><p>
  <em>Sara; 11:42</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see your read receipts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you dead?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You; 11:42</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’ll be home soon, helping out our new neighbor.</strong>
</p><p>Shane pocketed his phone and made a move to stand up. “I should get out of your hair; let you unpack and stuff. Thanks for letting me bother you for the past couple of hours.” Ryan quickly stood up.</p><p>“Thanks for all the help dude and don’t worry, I had a lot of fun talking with you,” Ryan said while rubbing the back of his neck. As much as Shane wanted to keep on talking, he really did have to go. Obi was probably throwing a fit. Before making his way over to the door, he brought out his phone again and handed it out to Ryan.</p><p>“Here, since we’re going to be coworkers, might as well have your number.” Sure, it was an excuse, but Ryan gladly put his number in. Just because Shane Doesn’t have a chance with him now doesn’t mean they still can’t be friends. Ryan also gave him his phone, and he quickly added his number. After sending a sample text, he opens the door and began the trek to his apartment. Before reaching the stairs he looked by to wave at Ryan, who was already waving back. Maybe it was the good luck ending or because he was to focused on Ryan's smile, but he tripped on his foot and stumbled into the wall. He probably should have felt embarrassed, but after hearing Ryan’s laugh, it was worth it.</p><p>He wasn’t able to make it into his apartment before getting bombarded with questions from Sara.</p><p>“Soooo, new neighbor huh. Are they cute? You need to get back out there.” Sara very enthusiastically asked. Shane tried moving around her, but she was having none of it. “Shane you gotta say something. You would never freely spend more than a couple of hours talking to someone new.”</p><p>“Did you feed Obi?”</p><p>“Of course I fed him, now talk.” She took his wrist and dragged him over towards their couch.</p><p>“There’s nothing much to talk about. His name is Ryan and he will actually start working with us soon. He got the same internship I did. And yes, he is very cute but ─”</p><p>“Make a move Shane! You have been single for so long; the universe is literally throwing someone at you.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy Sara, he’s─”</p><p>“Straight?”</p><p>“No, he’s taken.” Shane sighed, not really wanting to talk more about his singleness anymore. “Can we talk about something else? Even if I like him a little, I’m not going to try to break up his relationship.” Sara nodded, slightly disappointed. Just as she was about to change the topic, Shane felt his phone buzz.</p><p>
  <em>Ryan; 12:10</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, thanks again for helping me move and not killing me.</em>
</p><p>Grinning, Shane typed back his response. Sara gave him a look but decided on not saying anything.</p><p>
  <strong>You; 12:11</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No problem Lil Guy but ghosts still aren’t real</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryan; 12:11</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes they are!! I’ll prove it to you one day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m gonna head to bed but would you wanna hang out more tomorrow?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>You; 12:12</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Absolutely we can plan more tomorrow </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goodnight dude</strong>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>That’s a big smile you have there” Sara smugly said, picking up Obi from his spot of the couch. Shane just rolled his eyes and stood up to go to his room.</p><p>“I’m going to bed, goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Shane sluggishly went through his night routine deciding to just take a shower in the morning instead. He plugged I his phone and pulled back the sheets on his bed. He soon fell asleep, thinking about how quickly he and Ryan became friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Office, New People, New Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a little over a week since Ryan has moved in and Shane can gladly say they have become good friends. It is now time for their first day at work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I went crazy writing the outline for this chapter and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I'm not entirely sure how Buzzfeed operates with hiring and training but I'll try to keep it as accurate as possible. I'm also bad at summaries. Thanks for all the support so far, it's really motivating!! There's some angst in this chapter so be prepared.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane was never the one to get up super early and sit by the window relaxing before work. He is the exact opposite of that, really. All his life he has woken up at the last second and rushed to get ready. That’s exactly what happened as he woke up this morning on his first day of work at Buzzfeed. Cursing himself, Shane flew out of bed when he realized he had exactly 15 minutes to get ready and call an uber, or else he was going to be late. Having no time to eat breakfast or take a shower, he quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed. He pulled out his phone to schedule the uber as he rushed out of his apartment, not noticing anyone else as he rushed down the stairs to the lobby.</p><p>As he got the lobby, feeling somewhat relieved that he wasn’t going to be terribly late, he noticed Ryan making his way down the stairs, looking a little tired but not very concerned about the time. He definitely looks better than Shane.</p><p>“Hey dude, you ready for our first day at the Feed?” Ryan looked up as he heard Shane, lighting up a little when he spotted him.</p><p>“Yeah, a little nervous but I’m excited to start,” Ryan smiled as he talked. Shane already felt himself waking up just by talking to him. He really knew how to light up a room. “I can’t wait to see some of my old friends. It’s been forever since I last saw them in person.” Shane nodded along.</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet them,” Ryan’s smile became bigger. “ I have an uber on the way already if you wanna join me.”</p><p>“I was actually was going to drive there. I can take you too. It will be faster, and we will have time to stop for some coffee if you want,” He looked at Shane hopefully. How could Shane refuse him? Shane grinned at him and canceled the Uber. His passenger score might suffer but he’ll gladly have a bad score if it meant he got to spend more time with Ryan.</p><p>“That would be awesome Lil guy. I'll buy us coffee since you so graciously saved my morning.” Ryan rolled his eyes and grinned at him. “Let’s go you Sasquatch. We won’t have any time for coffee if we keep standing here.” With that, he made his way out of the lobby and was walking down to his car. Shane trailed after him, not really having to walk that fast to catch up to him.</p><p>They were waiting in line for their coffee to be made when Shane felt Ryan tug on his jacket. He looked at him smugly and was gesturing at his phone, wanting Shane to take a look. Shane watched the video and after a few seconds, loudly groaned.</p><p>“Really Ry? A ghost hunting video?” Ryan snickered. “I already told you, most of these videos are faked.” He felt a small smack on his arm.</p><p>“Just watch it! This is one of the more compelling videos I’ve seen. They’re using something called a Spirit Box. It’s supposed to let you communicate with them.”</p><p>“It sounds like a cat is continuously trying to cough up a hairball.” Another small smack.</p><p>The video was of some guys huddled around the box asking questions and getting one-word answers. Honestly, it looked like a waste of time and money. They even said that it flickered through radio channels. Shane even tried to explain this to Ryan, but he was convinced that whatever was trying to communicate was interfering with the radio waves in order to answer the questions. It was obvious that Shane still wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“I’m going to send you all the ghost hunting videos I find now.”</p><p>“Please do! I can explain how utterly ridiculous they are. It’s all bullshit.” Ryan rolls his eyes again and goes to pick up their coffee. They make their way back to Ryan’s car and continue to the office. Shane soon realized that he would gladly spend every morning hanging out with Ryan. If only he wasn’t taken.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When they arrived at the office, they were immediately pulled into their orientation. There were 4 other interns, but no one Shane and Ryan knew. They tried making some small talk with everyone else before the training manager arrived but so far, it was awkward. They mainly talked to each other. When the manager did arrive, they were stuck in meetings talking about expectations and stuff that was already discussed during the interview. To say it was boring would be an understatement. But now it was time for lunch. Shane was coming back from his last training meeting when he saw Ryan walking towards him.</p><p>“Hey Big Guy, wanna go grab some Chipotle for lunch? It’s only a 5-minute walk from here.” Shane nodded. Before they could leave, they were stopped by the other interns, them asking if they could also come. Shane and Ryan shared a look before they hesitantly agreed. Shane was a little disappointed, wanting to spend some time with Ryan alone but he does need to learn to be more social. Maybe Ryan can help him with that.</p><p>They all made their way to chipotle and were waiting for food when the questions started.</p><p>“So how long have you two known each other? You seem pretty close.” The intern who was a little taller than Ryan asked. Shane thinks his name is Zack but spelled funnily. Shane shrugged.</p><p>“A little over a week. I bumped into him while he was moving in and being the wonderful neighbor that I am, I decided to help the little fella.” Ryan snorted next to him.</p><p>“Good neighbor my ass.” Shane gasps in mock-offense. “Why must you hurt me, Ryan, I thought we were friends.”</p><p>“Shut up, Shane.” Ryan was laughing now. Shane just grinned in response, easily forgetting they weren’t alone. They were still bantering when someone else spoke up.</p><p>“Wow, with how you two-act, I would have assumed you been friends for a long time.” Another intern said. He was the tallest out of the rest but still slightly smaller than Shane. He was wearing an ‘I &lt;3 fried chicken’ shirt. The other interns, Shane dubbed as ‘quiet but menacing’ and ‘married dude’ nodded in agreement. Ryan shrugged this time.</p><p>“Even though he can be annoying, Shane is nice when he wants to be.” Their conversation dropped as they all grabbed their foods and found a table that could fit all of them. That was where Shane finally learned everyone’s names. The fried chicken guy was Keith, he was right about Zach but still found the spelling weird, ‘quiet but menacing’ was Eugene, and ‘married dude’ was Ned. They all got along with each other and as they were walking back to the office, Shane felt more comfortable around them compared to when they first met this morning.</p><p>They all separated when they got back since some were going to do some editing work and others were going to assist in shoots. Shane and Keith were going to assist with some videos while Ryan and Zach were going to help finish some editing. Ned and Eugene were doing who knows what but Shane’s glad he isn’t the one to do it. As much as he wants to talk to Ryan more, Keith is a cool guy. It was hard to not like Keith. He was like Shane, just louder and more out there. He can see why they hired him. He will be great for videos. They talked and joked as they made their way to set and spent probably the next couple of hours helping with lighting and sounds. So far, Shane is really liking this job.</p><p>When they were done, someone lead Shane to his new desk, which happens to be right across from Ryan, who looked up in surprise but was nonetheless pretty happy to see Shane.</p><p>“Guess where also going to be desk neighbors huh, Big guy?” Ryan laughed, eyes shining.</p><p>“I guess so Ry guy,” Shane smirked. The amount of luck he is having is suspicious, but he’s going to take everything he can get. They didn’t talk that long, choosing to get as much work done as possible before going home.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The workday was supposed to end at 5 pm but Shane had to stay a little longer to finish some edits that he missed while helping the shoot. He wasn’t the only person there, but he was really wanting to go home. Ryan was already packing up his stuff before stopping to look at Shane.</p><p>“You still working dude?” Shane nodded and groaned, lifting one side of his headphones to hear him better.</p><p>“You can head out without me; I’ll just call an Uber. I probably still have about 30 more minutes of work.” Ryan frowned and sat down in the empty chair next to Shane.</p><p>“Nah, I’ll wait for you. Don’t need some hunters trying to catch you thinking your big foot.”</p><p>“Haha, very funny short stack.” Shane dropped his headphones and continued working while Ryan played on his phone. Every once in awhile, Shane would see Ryan frown as he typed out something on his phone. Not wanting to prod, Shane just saved what he was working on and shut down his laptop, getting Ryan’s attention as he began to clean up his workspace.</p><p>“Let's head home Lil guy.” Ryan nodded and pocketed his phone, frown disappearing as a forced smile appeared on his face. “Something wrong?”</p><p>“Nope, just uh, tired. Let’s go,” Ryan said when Shane was done, leading the way towards his car. Shane followed, deciding that if there was something wrong, Ryan would just tell him.</p><p>
  <span>Wanting Ryan to feel better, Shane ignored the small tension that was in the car and began acting extra goofy. Spouting off dumb jokes and stories from his youth. It seemed to work. By the time they got back home, Ryan was laughing, and that forced happiness was long gone. When they stopped at Shane’s floor it was clear that both of them still want to talk more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you come over and watch some movies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I do.” With that, they made their way to Ryan’s apartment. They dropped off their bags by the front door. Ryan went to go set up the Tv while Shane took up the task of making a giant bowl of popcorn. When both tasks were complete, they settled on the couch, maybe sitting a little closer than they should be. Shane, expecting maybe an action movie or a horror movie, was surprised to see what was on screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paddington?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a problem with cute little bears?” Ryan looked almost offended, ready to go full defensive for this bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no carry-on, just never seen it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!” Ryan gasped. “Well sit your ass down and get ready for the cutest movie of all time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already sitting down”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down even more.” Shane decided to not question that and got as comfortable as he could as the opening screen of the move began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane will admit, it was a pretty good movie and he also learned how much love Ryan carried for that bear. It was adorable. They were just about to put on the second movie when Ryan’s phone went off. He excused himself to the next room. Now, Shane wasn’t the one to eavesdrop but the walls to the next room were apparently were thin enough to hear some of Ryan’s conversation. It did not sound like it was going well, coming from the loud shouting through the phone. The shouting went on for a few more minutes until it quieted down and then stopped. He heard Ryan shuffling around, sounding like he was about to come out. Shane quickly pulled out his phone and started aimlessly scrolling through his apps, trying to look like he wasn’t listening as Ryan walked back. He looked like a mess. There were dried tear streaks across his face, his eyes a little swollen, and another forced smiled slapped on his face. It was obvious that he was not okay but trying to keep Shane from worrying. Shane immediately stood up, placed his phone on the table, and slowly made his way towards Ryan, not wanting to spook him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryan…Please I know somethings wrong. It hurts seeing you trying to stay strong when you don’t need to. I want to help you.” Ryan’s smile quivered a little and he brushed off Shane’s hand, walking back to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for caring, Shane, it’s nice of you but it’s nothing. Let's just watch another movie and call it a night.” Ryan looked down as he talked, avoiding Shane’s gaze. Shane walked back over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryan, I don’t want to push you or anything, but I will be here if you ever need anything. We haven’t known each other long but I really do care about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for what it’s worth, that means a lot.” Shane nodded and sat back down. The gap between them was wider than it was before. As the second movie began, there was notable tension and silence between the two as Ryan tried focusing on the movie, but Shane was occupied in his thoughts, replaying what just happened in his head. Before he knew it, he ended up dozing off on Ryan's couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan didn’t notice Shane was asleep until halfway through the movie. Getting up as quietly as possible, he turned off the Tv and grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it over Shane. He grabbed Shane’s phone and sent Sara a quick text saying Shane passed out. Getting a thumbs up from Sara, Ryan put down Shane’s phone. He was about to go to his room but stopped when he noticed Shane’s sleeping face. He was outstandingly handsome when he was awake but as he slept, he looked adorable. Now Ryan wasn’t an idiot. He knew he felt something more than friendly for Shane but there’s no way he could get out of his relationship. His family would be so disappointed in him. They don’t need to know about the handful of bruises on his body or the scars. Ryan can’t put them through that type of guilt, so instead, he will be a good son and pretend. Besides, why would Shane want someone like him? Shaking his head, he left the living room and began preparing for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane woke up around 3 am to the sounds of someone crying. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he went to go investigate the sounds. As he got closer to the sounds, he realized it was Ryan crying in the bathroom. Fully worried now, he knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryan, buddy, You okay in there?” The crying stopped immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine Shane. Don’t worry about me. Sorry for waking you up.” Shane scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryan please let me in. I care about you too much to just ignore the pain you’re going through.” Shane let his forehead rest onto the bathroom door. He pulled back when he heard the door starting to open and Ryan popped out. He looked the same as earlier but this time, there were still fresh tears running down his face. Shane immediately pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, trying to show him how much he cares about him. Ryan stiffened at the touch but wrapped his arms around Shane, letting himself relax. Shane began whispering just how much he cares about him and that was when Ryan broke down again. Gripping the back of Shane’s shirt tightly, he let every emotion he kept behind his walls flow. Shane only hugged him tighter. He didn’t even care that his shirt was getting wet. He would go through anything if it meant Ryan would be okay again. They stood like that for a while, Ryan slowly calming down while Shane whispered nothing but encouragements to him. Once Ryan's breathing slowed down and he was no longer crying as much, Shane loosened his grip a little and began leading them both to Ryan’s room. Ryan went willingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took some maneuvering, but Shane was able to set Ryan down onto his bed and pulled up Ryan’s desk chair, so he was sitting right next to Ryan. The moment Ryan settled onto his bed; he began drifting off to sleep. Shane grabbed his hand and began caressing the back of his knuckles with his thumb. Ryan made a small appreciatory grumble, squeezing Shane’s hand, then fell asleep. Shane sat there for a while, watching Ryan sleep, and holding his hand. He has no idea what caused Ryan to break down like that, but he decided right then that he was going to do everything in his power to protect Ryan. It was also there that he realized his feelings for Ryan might be more than just a simple crush. He didn’t focus too much on those though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making sure Ryan was content and not waking up anytime soon, Shane made his way back towards the living room, deciding to get a little more sleep before waking up for work tomorrow. He set his alarm a little early than needed, planning a small surprise for Ryan in the morning in hopes of making him feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ryan woke up the next morning, it was to sound of someone humming and making noise in the kitchen. He slowly sat up, feeling how swollen his eyes were from earlier. He hoped Shane will just forget what happened, but that was most likely not going to happen. Sighing, Ryan got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face, hoping the cool water would make it look like he didn’t cry for hours. It helped a little bit. The swelling went down but if someone stood a little to close to him, they could tell. With another sigh, Ryan made his way to the kitchen to see Shane already dressed for work and topping off a plate of pancakes. Shane looked up right as Ryan walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, how are you feeling?” That worried look was back but Ryan couldn’t seem to feel bad about it. Maybe he should allow Shane to help. He wasn’t even lying when he responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, thank you. You didn’t have to make breakfast though.” Shane’s eyes softened as he smiled down at Ryan, handing him his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I won’t make you tell me anything, but I will always be here for you. And no, I guess I didn’t, but I wanted too.” Ryan nodded at Shane, smiling down at the plate of pancakes in front of him. He still was feeling a little sad, but Shane sure knew how to make him smile no matter what. He wishes he had met Shane earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both ate their breakfast relatively fast, not want to be late for work. Shane called them an uber, not wanting Ryan to drive after last night, which Ryan was grateful for. They walked into work together and sat down at their desk. They worked on editing some clips for some videos and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. It was also time for Shane to give Ryan his second surprise. When he went out to get some things for breakfast this morning, he walked past an aisle that were selling Paddington plushies. He grabbed one and a small card that he could fit inside the bears pocket but could still be seen. He wrote down a message for Ryan and hid the bear in his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw Ryan get up from his desk to go towards the canteen, he quickly grabbed the bear, and the card, setting it in front of Ryan computer. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his lunch just in time to see Ryan make his way back to his desk. At first, Ryan was confused but when he picked up the bear and noticed the card with Shane’s handwriting, a smile immediately lit up on his face, eyes twinkling as he look towards Shane. Shane just grinned at him. He pulled out the little card, taking his time with reading it. Tears started to well up which made Shane stand up, thinking he maybe said the wrong thing when Ryan flung himself at Shane, pulling him down into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Big guy, thank you so much.” Shane smiled, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Ry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll try to post at least 2 chapters a week, it depends on my work schedule and how much planning I need to do for each chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Neighbor, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shane meets Ryan's friends, Ryan meets Sara. Everything is going great. Until it isn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! My computer decided to break but now that it is fixed, hopefully, I can start uploading more regularly. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past month and a half have probably been one of the best parts of his life. He has been enjoying all the moments spent with Ryan and can’t really remember what his life was like without him. He knows that is was definitely a lot duller. He would give anything to make sure Ryan stays happy, even if that means it’s not with him. Shane shook his head, there was no time to dive into the what-ifs and sadness, he was finally supposed to be meeting Ryan’s friends. Any moment now, Steven and Brent were going to meet them at their desk, and they were all going to go walk to chipotle for lunch.</p><p>Shane sighed and shut down his computer when he heard footsteps come toward him. He looked up, seeing two unfamiliar people and Ryan, who was unsurprisingly still the shortest. He looked pretty happy standing next to the two. Shane smiled as they got closer.</p><p>“Hey Big Guy, you ready to go?”</p><p>“Yep,” Shane said as he stood up. He made eye contact with the guy with dyed blonde hair. He assumed that one was Steven from all the basketball stories Ryan told him.</p><p>“Steven, right?” Shane held out his hand for a shake, which Steven enthusiastically took.</p><p>“Right you are. I’m sure Ryan has told you wonderful things about me.”</p><p>“Only about how bad you are at defense in basketball.”</p><p>Steven scowled at Ryan who let out a small giggle. “I’m not wrong Steven and you know it.”</p><p>“Whatever, Bergara.” Steven rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Ryan aside. Shane quickly stuck out his hand to shake Brent’s.</p><p>“By process of elimination, you must be Brent.” Brent nodded.</p><p>“The one and only,” Brent smiled, a teasing glint in his eyes. “You know, by how much Ryan talks about you, I feel like I already know you.” Ryan flushed, his cheeks turning slightly red. Shane looked towards Ryan, a sly grin on his face.</p><p>“Aww, you talk about me Little Guy? I’m touched.” She held up his hand to his chest, trying his best to not laugh at how flustered Ryan was. Ryan looked away as he talked.</p><p>“Shut up, Shane. I only talk about how much of a pain you are.”</p><p>“Yet you decided to keep me around.”</p><p>“Yeah whatever, let’s go already I’m starving.” They all chuckled and started their trek towards chipotle.</p><p>They all got along pretty well, which wasn’t that much of a surprise to Shane. They all have similar styles of humor so there wasn’t that much awkwardness in the group. He learns that Brent is skeptic like himself but “isn’t a robot and actually shows emotions.” He stole a chip from Ryan for that one. Brent explains that they met in middle school and have been friends ever since. He also learns how much of a foodie Steven is, even if he claims he is not. Ryan scoffed as he told them about the amount of food Steven used to spend on while in college, which is where they met. (“No one needs gold-covered Mac n Cheese Steven.” “No one needs it, but it sure does taste good.”)</p><p>There small lunch outing was a success and it ended with all of them forming a group chat to make some more plans. Shane, while told not to worry, felt really relieved after it was done. He never realized how much he wanted Ryan’s old friends to like him. Which in itself is ridiculous, he isn’t even dating the guy, but he still felt pretty happy.</p><p>By the time they got back to the office, they still had about 15 minutes of their lunch left so Shane decided that he was finally going to introduce Sara to Ryan. Sure, sometimes Ryan would text her on Shane’s phone, but they have never formally met yet. Shane quickly sent a text to her, telling her to meet him at the canteen. Not really caring about subtlety, he steered Ryan towards the canteen, ignoring his questioning remarks.</p><p>When they got there, Sara was waiting for them by the counter. She looked up when she heard Ryan’s complaining and smiled.</p><p>“So, this is why you wanted to meet up. I guess it’s about time I meet our lovely neighbor that you don’t shut up about.” Sara winked at Ryan, who looked flustered again. She fully turned to face Ryan. “It’s nice to finally meet the guy was has been stealing my roommate,” Sara smirked as Ryan’s face continue to redden. Shane was also feeling a little flushed. Perhaps this was a mistake. Ryan gave her a grin in response.</p><p>“It is a <em>little</em> nice to meet the person I’ve been texting whenever Shane passes out on my couch.” Ryan really put a lot of emphasis on the word little, which Sara quickly pick up on and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You guys are perfect for each other.” Sara laughed when both of their faces lit up red.</p><p>They all spent the rest of their lunch break chatting, with Sara pretty much just teasing the two when possible. She quickly brought up the Paddington plushie Shane got Ryan and was delighted when Ryan gave a fond smile as he talked about his love for the little bear. At the end of their break, Sara and Ryan exchanged numbers. (“I can just blow up your phone whenever Shane is missing. At least I know I’ll get a response from you.” Shane shook his head while Ryan laughed.)</p><p>~~~</p><p>The end of the day was coming closer and Ryan decided he needed a small break from looking at his computer. Getting up, he made his way over to the canteen here he found Brent nursing what looked like a cup of tea. Brent waved him over when he saw him walk in. Ryan pulled over an empty chair to sit next to him.</p><p>“You on a break too?”</p><p>“Yeah, my eyes were begging for a break and I wanted some tea.” Brent nodded as he talked. “So, you and Shane huh?”</p><p>“Just friends dude, you know I’m still with David.” Brent groaned.</p><p>“You’re seriously still with that asshole? Like I know your family likes him, but he treats you like shit. Do they know all the times he’s cheated on you and basically controlled you?” Ryan looked down, somewhat ashamed.</p><p>“I can’t leave him and of course they don’t know. I can’t bring myself to tell them.”</p><p>“Ryan, it’s so obvious how badly he treats you. You don’t deserve that. He doesn’t make you happy at all. With how controlling he is, I’m surprised he even let you live alone this long. Is he still moving in with you?”</p><p>Ryan nodded. “He should be coming in about a week.” Brent looked really disappointed.</p><p>“You know he’s not going to like Shane. The dude is so gone for you, it’s very noticeable.”</p><p>“Yeah right, like Shane would ever like me.” Brent gave him a very pointed look.</p><p>“Ryan, he looks at you like you hung the moon and stars. When we walked over to him earlier today, he lit up so fast when he saw you. He bought you a plushie of your favorite movie because you were sad. He gives you major heart eyes. The guy likes you. ” Ryan shook his head.</p><p>“Look, even if he did, it’s not that easy.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re not making it easy. I can see how happy you are around him. I have never seen you smile that much around David. I don’t care if your family would be disappointed if you two break up. If they saw you with Shane they would understand.”</p><p>“But I care Brent! I can’t risk everything for something I’m not sure about. It doesn’t matter if I have feelings for him.” Brent gave him another look.</p><p>“So, you do like him.” Ryan froze and looked down.</p><p>“Yes, I do. I like him a lot. But that doesn’t change anything. Now can we please change the topic. I’m tired of talking about this. Nothing’s going to change. I’d rather have Shane as a friend than risk everything for a what-if.” Brent looked at him with something between pity and disappointment.</p><p>“I’ll drop it for now, but please, reconsider it. I, and everyone with eyes, can see how happy you two are together.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Ryan sighed and look back towards Brent.</p><p>“I’ll take a maybe. Do wanna get the gang together and have a movie night or something before he comes back? I would hang out with you before he decided to restrict you to only work.”</p><p>Ryan rolled his eyes, but he knows Brent was speaking the truth. Once David comes back, he will be only allowed to go out if David goes to. If he tried going without him, well, he’ll have more things to hide. Not that anybody needs to know that.</p><p>“Yes, please. I’ll ask Shane and Sara if they want to come too. You wanna ask Steven? He sits closer to you than I do.”</p><p>“Sara?”</p><p>“She’s Shane’s roommate. She’s fun, you guys will like her.” Brent nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll ask Steven. Now let’s get back to work before someone rats us out for chilling to long.” Brent said as he stood up, cracking his back and downing the rest of his probably cold tea.</p><p>Ryan laughed a little before standing up as well. He said goodbye to Brent and made his way back to his desk. Before he sat down, he made eye contact with Shane, who gave him a bright smile. Ryan gave him one back, deciding to ignore the way his heart started racing.</p><p>Ryan was driving them back home when he decided to ask about the movie night.</p><p>“Hey, would you wanna have a movie night with Brent and Steven? We haven’t picked a day yet, but we all wanted to hang out soon. You can bring Sara too.”</p><p>“That sounds great. I can do this Sunday if that works with everyone. My brother is coming Friday and leaving Saturday night so won’t really be available those days. Sara will probably be able to go, she doesn’t do much.” Shane chuckled at the last part. If Sara were here, Ryan would guess she would smack him.</p><p>“Sunday night works, I’ll text the guys.”</p><p>“Sweet, can’t wait.” Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan can see the smile Shane is giving him. Sunday is the last night he has before David comes the following Monday, but at least he will be spending it happily.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Their movie night went really well. Sara got along with everyone and soon enough everyone was telling jokes and acting like they have all been friends for a long time. Shane ignored all the looks Sara gave him whenever he was staring too long at Ryan or when he moved his arm to rest on the back of the couch, behind where Ryan was sitting. It didn’t look like Ryan minded, so he left it there. They stayed well until midnight, where everyone decided to call it a night since there was, unfortunately, work the next day. And if Shane stayed a little longer to help clean up, or just to have a little bit of time with Ryan alone, then no one besides him, Ryan, and Sara needed to know. Shane went to bed that night a little buzzed and with a happy heart.</p><p>That happy feeling lasted until him and Sara bumped into someone carrying some boxes. He was a couple of inches shorter than Shane, probably around 6ft and had dark brown hair with extremely dark eyes. Shane wasn’t expecting anyone new moving in today and also notices that this is the second time he bumps into someone while they’re carrying something. The guy glared at them and Shane immediately tried to make things better.</p><p>“Sorry about that. I’m Shane and this is Sara. Looks like you are our new neighbor.”</p><p>The guy’s glare kind of soften and he huffed at them. “I guess so. Names David.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, David. We would offer to help be we have to go to work very soon. Just waiting for the Uber to arrive. If you ever need anything from us, were in room 206.” Sara kindly said. David seemed to relax more as she talked and nodded.</p><p>“Thanks, I guess. My boyfriend should be helping me move in, no idea where he is though.” David scowled as he talked. He looked pretty irritated.</p><p>Just as he finished his sentence, the door from the stair burst open, and out comes a frantic Ryan, looking like he just came out of the shower, judging from how wet his hair is. “I’m so sorry David. I didn’t see your text until I was done. I’ll start helping right awa-Shane?” Ryan interrupted himself when he saw Shane standing next to David, who was starting to look even more irritated.</p><p>“You two know each other?” David cocked his head at Shane’s direction. Feeling a growing tension, Shane decided to answer.</p><p>“Yeah, I um, helped him move in and we’re coworkers.” Shane could only assume he made things worse as David’s glare hardened and he gave a very pointed look towards Ryan, who was very much avoiding his gaze. “It’s nothing David, just friends,” Ryan mumbled.</p><p>“Whatever, just start helping me,” David mumbled something to Ryan before walking away, and judging by Ryan’s reaction, it wasn’t anything good. Shane decided that he did not like this David guy. Ryan quickly nodded and got to work on the other boxes. Shane glared and David’s back as he walked away.</p><p>“Sorry guys I would love to stay and talk but I have to go help him. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?’ Ryan looked towards both of them but directed the last part to Shane.</p><p>“Okay, Ry.”</p><p>“Ry? Didn’t think you guys were close enough for nicknames.” David’s voice appeared and Ryan looked frantic. This guy was really getting on Shane’s nerve.</p><p>“What’s wrong with me calling him that.” Shane challenged. David’s glare returned and he met Shane’s gaze.</p><p>“Nothing.” They both continued staring at each other until Sara tugged on Shane's sleeve. Ryan stood frozen, looking between the two.</p><p>“We have to go; our Uber is here.” Shane scowled and mutter a quick fine. David smirked. “Nice meeting you Shane.” He turned around to pick up some more boxes.</p><p>Shane was really about to do something he was going to regret when Ryan walked in front of him and slightly pushed him back. Upon seeing Ryan, he calmed down a little.</p><p>“Go to work Shane, I’ll text you later,” Ryan whispered before walking away. Shane continued staring at the two as Sara lead him to where the Uber was waiting. He didn’t let out any of his frustration until he and Sara were standing in the BuzzFeed parking lot.</p><p>“God what an asshole!” Shane growled out, clenching both his fist. Sara agreed, shaking her head.</p><p>“He is.” Sara sighed out. After some talk and trying to calm down, they both agreed to try and keep an open mind as David is Ryan’s boyfriend. But just in case, they were going to keep an eye on him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Shane was walking into BuzzFeed, back from lunch, when he ran into Brent.</p><p>“Hey dude, can I ask you something about Ryan, well specifically David.” Brent made a face that when he heard the name. Brent nodded and lead Shane to an unused conference room, claiming that this will probably be a long talk.</p><p>“So, what do you wanna know about that prick,” Brent crossed his arms.</p><p>“Well, I and Sara bumped into him this morning as he was moving in, and well, let’s just first impressions were not great,” Shane winced as he talked, remembering the look on Ryan’s face as he told him to leave. Brent scoffed at his words.</p><p>“Not really surprising but go on.”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe I’m reading into things too much, but Ryan seemed, I guess, panicky around him? He mumbled something to him that I couldn’t pick up on, but it defiantly made him more anxious and, in lack of better words, scared.” As he was explaining, Brent’s expression was becoming madder and more concerned. That made Shane concerned.</p><p>“David has always been really protective of Ryan, to the point where he basically controls him. He gets mad very easily. This may be too much to ask but please keep an eye on Ryan. You guys live in the same building if anything suspicious happens please let me know.”</p><p>“Of course, dude, if anything happens at all, you will be one of the first to know. I may not have known him for as long as you have but he means a lot to me.”</p><p>Brent’s expressions soften as he looked at Shane. “You like him right?” Shane gave him a slightly sad smile.</p><p>“Pretty obvious?” Brent nodded and Shane sighed.</p><p>“Keep fighting. He is always so happy whenever you're around. I’ve never seen him like this with David. If you want more information, talk to Steven. They were roommates in college when Ryan and David started dating. He knows a lot more than I do. David wouldn’t really let Ryan and I hang out after they got together.” Brent finished his sentence with a sad look. Shane hesitantly put a hand on Brent's shoulder, trying his best to give a little comfort.</p><p>Shane and Brent finish up their talk soon after that. It ended with Shane promising to keep Brent updated and he left to go find Steven, work be damned.</p><p>It didn’t take long to find him; he was talking to a full-time employee that Shane thinks his name was Andrew. He apologized for interrupting but asked Steven if they could talk about something regarding someone. Steven, seeming to pick up on his serious expression agreed and said goodbye to Andrew before sitting down to talk with Shane.</p><p>“What’s up, is everything okay?” Steven looked slightly worried.</p><p>“Yes, no, maybe? I met David this morning as he was moving in and he is a grade-A douche.” Steven's expression, funnily enough, was very similar to Brent’s when he heard that name.</p><p>“He’s back? Damnit…” Steven looked distressed. Shane was slightly surprised to hear him curse but pushed that thought away.</p><p>“I talked to Brent about him a little and he told me to talk to you.” Steven nodded.</p><p>“David is, uh,” Steven took a deep breath, “not a good person. He pretty much managed everything about Ryan. He had to approve of all his friends and it got so bad to where he put a tracker on Ryan’s phone. It took a lot of convincing to take get it taken off, but he wasn’t happy about it. I’m not really sure how he got Ryan to agree to it in the first place.” Steven looked down, sad. </p><p>“When Ryan moved out here, I was hoping it was because he had finally ended things with him, but I guess not. I only fear that it’s going to get worse now that they’re living together. Brent and I have tried everything to get him to break up with him, but there’s something holding him back,” Steven looked directly at Shane as he said the next part, “I think you might be able to help this time.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes, you. After we graduated from college, I got hired here right away. When I left, Ryan was in such a bad state that I could barely recognize him as the bright cheery guy I first met. Then he moved here and met you and suddenly he is back to how he was before he and David started dating. I’m not sure what you did but please, don’t leave him now.”</p><p>“I don’t think I could.” Steven nodded, happy with that answer.</p><p>When they finished talking, Shane felt better and worse at the same time. His suspicions of David were correct, but he has no idea how he can start helping Ryan. To make himself feel a little better, he sent a quick text to him when he got home.</p><p>
  <strong>Shane; 6:34</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hey Ry guy, just letting you know I care about you and will be here for you no matter what, even though you believe in nonsense. Feeling quite sappy today for some reason and wanted you to know.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryan; 6:37</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, the robot is actually experiencing emotions. But seriously, thanks Big Guy that means a lot.”</em>
</p><p>Ryan wasn’t expecting David to be behind him when he sent that text.</p><p>Shane was cooking dinner when he began hearing some muffled yelling from up above. He quickly sends a text to Brent.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The next morning, he meets Ryan at the lobby. That usually wouldn’t surprise him, but Ryan is wearing a long sleeve shirt and his eyes look a little red and swollen. He wants to ask him about it, but the expression on Ryan's face tells him to not ask about it. Instead, Shane talks about how his cat got stuck in a cereal box, hoping to hear Ryan laugh.</p><p>They both go to work together and there day is pretty normal. They were both asked to stay late, which isn’t that unusual. As they were coming back was when something odd happened. As they stepped out of Ryan’s car, Ryan quickly grabbed onto the back of Shane’s shirt.</p><p>“This may sound weird, but can I have a hug?” He looked down as he asked. Shane stood still for a moment, slightly surprised. Ryan, taking his silence as a no, began to step away but was quickly brought back as Shane wrapped his arms around his shoulders, bringing him into his chest. He then wrapped his arms around Shane.</p><p>“You never have to ask for a hug, Ry.” Ryan buried his face into Shane’s chest and Shane hooked his chin into Ryan’s head. They stood there for probably a lot longer than they should. When they did separate, they both smiled at each other before heading inside.</p><p>When Shane closed the door to his apartment, walking past Sara to collapse onto his bed, he was greeted with the same muffled yelling he heard the previous night. Shane goes to bed with worry in his heart. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>